Perfect Two
by kristie123
Summary: Mikan Sakura goes to a match up date with her friends. She meets a few boys at the match up date which is at a karaoke bar. She sang, danced and got drunk. She woke up at someone's else house. What will she do?


**Hello minna-san! It's my second fanfic. Yay! Im glad if you like the first one and this one will have two chapters only. Sorry but the story will be long. Please R&amp;R and NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO ME!**

**Normal POV**

Mikan and her friends are in high school in 10th grade and all single. Sumire decided to go to a match up date with Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki. They decided to meet a few boys from an all boys school called Hawk Academy. The school is specialized for smart and talented people.

Natsume and his friends are in 10th grade as well and single. Koko decided to go to a match up date with Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Youichi and Tsubasa. Koko said they will go to a karaoke bar with a few girls from Butterfly academy, an all girls academy.

There all in the same grade, same age, and each of them have a special talent. They work for the government secretly but during school, they're the most popular students amongst the school. The girls never met the boys, they wear masks, and they live in the house of magic. The house of magic is a place for only those special and talented students. There is one for girls and one for boys. Anyways back to the story, Friday night and Mikan and the girls are waiting for the boys.

**Mikan's POV**

" Wher are they?" I asked.

" Yeah. They're taking a long time to get here." replied Hotaru.

" OH! There they are!" Sumire squealed.

I saw the boys coming closer to us and none of them caught my eyes until a crimson eyed boy came closer to me.

" Hi. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. And you're?" he said.

" Oh, my name is Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you!" I sound happy.

" Lets go inside first." Hotaru said.

We walked inside and booked a room for us to use. I ran in first and picked up the book and microphone. I scanned thorugh the list and found a good song to sing. I typed it in but before I could sing, Hotaru stopped me and we all had to introduce ourselves first.

" Hi my name is Mikan Sakura"

" Hello my name is Hotaru Imai"

" Hey my name is Sumire Shouda"

" Hello my name is Anna"

" Hello my name is Nonoko"

" Yo! My name is Misaki"

We all introduced ourselves and now the boys introduced them selves.

" My name is Natsume Hyuuga"

" Mines is Ruka Nogi"

" My name is Koko"

" My name is Yuu"

" My name is Youichi"

" My name is Tsubasa"

Then I decided to continue on trying to sing.

" Oh looks like Mikan is wanting to sing again." Sukire said.

" So what? I can't?" I replied.

" Whatever just sing." Hotaru said.

" Fine. Just wait for it to start." I replied.

Then I heard Nastume whisper to Hotaru saying

" Can she sing?" he asked. Hotaru just replied saying " Just listen."

Then the song began and the screen popped up and said the title " Perfect Two by AUBURN"

Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah,

[Verse 1:]  
You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[Hook 1:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

[Hook 1:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

[Hook 2:]  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Then I heard it. I heard Natsume clapping for me then everybody else starred clapping. I smiled and Sumire was next to sing. We drank some alcohol but I couldn't take it and passed out. The next thing I new was that I woke up in someone's bed and it was not mines. I look to my right and there I see Natsume. I tried to remember what happened last night but I couldn't remember.

**Normal POV**

That night Mikan got drunk, she went home with Natsume and her friends said that was okay because she needed a lesson on never to drink alcohol. Natsume and Mikan didn't have sex but Mikan kissed him on the lips before she passed out. But it seems like Mikan cant remember.

" Oh polka. Can you pass me that bottle there?"

**And there you have it Chapter 1. Please R&amp;R and ill finish the last chapter ASAP!**


End file.
